More Than Anything
by blueintheclouds
Summary: A series of Whouffle one-shots set throughout all of time and space. (Human AU and DW universe)
1. Domestics and Rings

**A/N: Hello all! This is going to be a series of random—domestic AU or DW universe—Whouffle oneshots (thought it'd be easier to just combine them in the same story) and I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! I'll be taking prompts on my Tumblr (blueintheclouds) so feel free to send them there!**

* * *

_Where the Doctor struggles with domestics and Clara misplaces her ring._

* * *

"Look at us, whole week of not being able to see each other and here we are doing the dishes," Clara smiled as she wiped a plate dry. The Doctor chuckled and handed her another wet dish.

"Do you reckon we're getting a little too domestic?" He asked, wiping a bowl in circular motions.

"Us? Nah, never!" She grinned. The Doctor smiled softly at her before gazing down at her hand.

"Clara, where's your ring?" He asked worriedly. She glanced down quickly and widened her eyes at her bare finger.

"Oh! Er I take it off when I wash the dishes," she fibbed, hoping he didn't catch her lie. Though he could be a bit thick at times, he was still her fiancé and knew her better than anyone else in the world.

"Oh that's right," he muttered as he concentrated on removing a particularly stubborn marinara stain off a bowl.

She blew out a small breath of relief as he seemed to let go of the topic for now.

"How do you lot do these kinds of things every day?! These stains are infuriating!" He cried, flinging his sponge into the sink.

"Doctor!" She laughed, wiping her hands off on a towel before pulling him down by the lapels of his coat, "you said you'd try this for me for a bit, just until our wedding."

He sighed, "I know Clara and I plan on keeping my word but it's just...it's so difficult!"

"Doctor I've seen you save billions of lives and planets throughout time and space but you can't do a couple of chores around the house when the woman you love needs you to?" She squinted her eyes playfully.

"Claraaa! You don't _need _me to, you _want _me to!"

"Of course I do, this is your test. I want to see if you're capable of doing a few humany-wumany things before we're married," she said straightening his bow-tie.

"You know perfectly well I'm very capable of doing humany-wumany things! Or did you forget what we did last night?" He lowered his voice. She flushed as the memory flashed through her mind.

"Argh Doctor you know what I mean!"

"I do, I do," he agreed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Come on come on come on, where are you?!" She shouted at her dressing table, fumbling over her small knick-knacks and boxes to find the small gold band that held so much promise. She groaned in frustration as she realised it was nowhere in her bedroom. _This'll break the Doctor's heart. _She thought to herself as she sat down, gnawing on her lip. She didn't know what to do next; she searched her house's every nook and cranny. Plopping herself down on her bed, she closed her eyes in concentration as she imagined where the small piece of jewellery might be. It meant the world to her, it really did, it wasn't just a symbol of her and the Doctor's relationship, it stood for something so much more.

She remembered the night he proposed, they didn't do anything all day besides floating about in space and star gazing (because there wasn't anything quite like it), they sat side by side on the threshold of the TARDIS' door, legs dangling in black space. She was in the middle of describing her mum and dad's marriage when he interrupted her with a question that caught her next words. Did she ever want to be married? _I think I'd like to...depends on the person, of course. _She responded in her usual fashion. He kicked his feet back and forth shyly in that endearing way of his. _Could you see yourself together with me? _She bit in a smile at that, knowing that only her Doctor would ask something like that. _I see myself spending the rest of my life with you, yes. _She said simply. He returned a soft smile and placed a small gold ring in her palm. Encrusted with the reddest jewels and brightest diamonds she ever seen, her mouth dropped. _I got it our second visit to Ahkaten. The um..the stones aren't from Earth, I hope you don't mind, it's just...I saw it and knew I had to give it to you, too special, it is. _Tears welled in her eyes as she realised the significance of the item in her hand. _Doctor what did you have to gi...? _He interrupted her quickly at that. _Clara it doesn't matter what I had to give to the seller to get this because Clara you...you are so much more than that and I wanted you to know. I want you to know that travelling...being with you has been the happiest time of my lives and I suppose that this is me giving in, I want you for the rest of my life. That is if you'll have me? _ He looked so hopeful then she laughed at the absurdity of denying him. How could she ever? _Is this a marriage proposal? _She teased. He blushed and nodded, moving on from his old flailing ways and stuttered speech. _Well I do, Doctor. _She stroked his cheek then and captured his mouth in a sweet kiss before they broke apart happily, him beaming as he slid the ring on her finger. _There, where it should be, all perfect. _He murmured before dropping a kiss on her hand. The rest of the night was a blur after that though she could distinctively remembering the soft whispers of her name as he promised her his love over and over again throughout the night. It was the happiest day she ever lived and that ring stood for everything her and the Doctor felt for each other. If only she could find it.

"Clara?!" The Doctor cried from downstairs. She jumped up quickly at that, wondering what he wanted before she skipped down the stairs.

"Everything OK?"

"Have you lost anything recently?" He asked, a cheeky smile forming on his mouth.

_Oh bugger. _She thought, not knowing how to respond. "Er, don't think so, no..."

"Well that's a little peculiar..."

"Have _you _lost anything, Doctor?"

"I haven't but I have found something that seems to _resemble _something of yours..."

"Oh?" She quirked an eyebrow, "What might that be?"

"Oh just your engagement ring, is all...nothing big."

She squinted her eyes at his teasing manner. "That's odd..."

"But I mean if you insist you haven't lost anything, I suppose maybe you must have sleepwalked sometime into the TARDIS and accidentally cloned your own ring...I guess this is only a replica then, you won't mind if I just toss it in the rubbish..."

"No!" She cried, breaking her stance as she ran to him before sliding it back on her finger, where it belonged.

"Oh Clara I thought you said you didn't lose it?" The Doctor asked, still going along with his game.

"You're such a mad man sometimes."

"Clara since we're getting married I think it's very important you know that I am a mad man _all _the time."

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "Where did you find it? I've been searching the house for ages!"

"It was behind your toothbrush. I found it in the loo."

She breathed a sigh of relief as she hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I misplaced it, I didn't want you to think it meant something little to me."

"Clara I would never doubt what it means to you just because you lost it for a moment...I just want you to feel that you can tell me anything, especially now since we're getting married." He brushed her hair from her forehead before kissing it.

"Of course Doctor..." she muffled against his chest.

"And while we're on the subject of honesty..."

"What is it?" She lifted her head up.

"I'm kind of...well, I can't really..."

"Doctor..." she started.

"Well... truth is I can't deal with all of this domestic-humany things we're doing. It's nice that we're spending time together in your natural habitat and I love all the things that make you who you are but Clara, I'm the Doctor and I just can't be walking around doing this kind of stuff when there's an entire _universe _out there with galaxies and galaxies filled of people and things and places to see and it's always changing I nee—"

He stopped as her smile grew wider. "I know Doctor, I know exactly who you are and what I was getting myself into when I said yes to your proposal...you're not here so you can prove yourself you're capable of doing simple domestic human functions. I know you're capable of doing so much more than that. I just wanted to see how long you would last, is all."

He narrowed his eyes at her cheeky smirk and waved his finger back and forth. "Clara Oswald I'm..."

"You're what?"

"I'm...gonna get you!" He cried before she let out a squeal and dashed, him chasing her all over the house. It didn't take long for him to catch up to her, his legs much longer than his and he trapped her underneath him in her bed, her arms held above her head.

"Well...now that you've caught me, what are you going to do with me?" She breathed against his mouth.

He chuckled lowly before capturing her in a heated kiss, his hand brushing against hers and smiling as he felt the gold band against his skin.

"Wait a minute, you promised me cocktails on the moon the night we got engaged!" She cried as they broke away.

"In ancient Mesopotamia?"

"Hmm...how about just the Earth's moon?" She suggested, finger trailing along his jaw line. He tilted his head, dropping a small kiss on her hand.

"Cocktails it is then, Clara Oswald!"

They swore they've never been happier.


	2. Sorting Hat Dilemmas

_Where the Doctor and Clara visit Hogwarts and attempt to steal the Sorting Hat. _

"So! Fictionalia, planet where all fictional universes exist! Where'd ya like to see, huh? Go?!" The Doctor cried, smiling gleefully as he pulled the TARDIS' levers up and down, preparing for their destination.

"You mean there's an actual proper planet where anything that I've ever read about or watched actually _exists?!_"

"Really. An infinity. Fictionalia! I quite like that name, try saying it five times fast." Clara bit in a smile as her mind raced with the possibilities of which fictional world she desperately wished was real. Steering clear of the more evil monsters, she opted for something that would make her childhood dreams come true.

"Harry Potter!" She exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "Always wanted to be a part of that world."

The Doctor grinned, "Harry Potter universe we go then!"

The planet was wide and vast, covered in a white fog, not at all what Clara imagined it to be like as they stepped foot into the mist.

"Er, Doctor? What's with all of this...well, why doesn't it look like anything?"

"It's the blank-canvas effect, Clara, changes to anything you think of. You just have to imagine your fictional world. Everything will look as it should after." She quirked an eyebrow at him before closing her eyes and imagining the Hogwarts castle as she always pictured it, placed next to a deep green lake and large willow tree. The Doctor smiled softly as the world around them shifted into Clara's vision, her eyes still clenched tight as the final details came into place.

"OK...now open your eyes," he said softly. She gasped as she took in their surroundings. It looked exactly as she thought it would, magical and surreal.

"Doctor..."

"Now I've always been a big fan of Harry Potter myself but this Clara...this is just amazing." She let out a small squeal before flinging herself into his arms, holding tight onto his neck as she trailed kisses along his jawline.

"Clara! We're at a school for god's sake! Not in front of the children!" The Doctor said, scandalised. She only giggled as she stepped back.

"What now?" She asked with big wide eyes.

"What now?! We're in Harry Potter's world! We can literally do anything! And you're asking me 'what now'? What _isn't _there to do?!"

She laughed. "I always wanted to be sorted into a Hogwarts house."

"Have you?" He asked lowly, she nodded before he grabbed her hand and raced up the old cobble castle steps.

"Well I know just the place they keep it!"

They raced down the corridors, laughs echoing along the walls like a pair of teenagers.

Slowing down, they stopped in front of the eagle staircase, wondering what to do next.

"There's a password isn't there? To Dumbledore's office?" Clara asked as she scratched her head.

"Blimey Clara I thought you said you were a huge fan?! It's 'Sherbet lemon'!" The Doctor cried and took her hand as the staircase spiralled upwards.

"I am, I swear I am! It's just been a while, I forget small details!" He only smiled at her and dropped a kiss along the crown of her hair.

"Wow..." she said softly as they entered his office, a warm fire eliciting a gold hue around the room. "Wish your TARDIS had more rooms like this."

"Oi! She could if she wanted to! Conjured up a whole new bedroom to accommodate our new...intimacy," he added lamely. Clara grinned as she took in the numerous bits and bobs placed all over the high desks.

"Almost forgot we were here for the Sorting Hat, weren't we?" The Doctor asked as he spotted the item resting on top of the fireplace mantel.

"Ah! Suppose so!" She cried, excitement causing her cheeks to flush once more.

"Shall I do the honours?" The Doctor asked.

"You shall!" He dropped the hat on her quickly before it sprang to life.

"Agh! Who lurks here?!" It demanded, shifting restlessly on Clara's head.

"Oh er it's the Doctor and Clara here," The Doctor responded, pulling back to look at the hat's face that was very much moving freely now.

"Care to clarify who exactly 'Clara and the Doctor' are? What is your importance to Hogwarts? Surely you're not new students..." It rumbled.

Clara gulped and looked up at the Doctor with widened eyes.

"We're visiting, Hogwarts visitors...we just, well we just wanted to try you on is all, see where we would get placed among the houses..." she trailed off in a hopeful tone.

The Sorting Hat sighed deeply before furrowing its brow. The Doctor bit in a smile as he realised that after 1200 years of travelling to worlds of all kinds, he never thought he would have an encounter such as this. Here with his impossible girl attempting to get sorted into a Hogwarts house.

"Well...sorting is usually only for students," it said finally, "And who let you in here? Are you friends of Dumbledore?"

"Yes! Erm, we are. Members of the Order, you surely must know all about that," The Doctor quipped.

"Mmm...not particularly, I do hear him speak of it sometimes though, otherwise it gets a bit boring here."

"All the more reason to sort us," Clara suggested with a smile.

"Yes alright if you must," it said before being silent for a moment longer. "Ravenclaw!"

The Doctor cried gleefully. "Ravenclaw, Clara! Very nice house! Very nice indeed!"

Clara furrowed her brow. "Ravenclaw? Are you sure?! I always thought I would suit Gryffindor more seeing as I am the 'impossible' girl...you know, sacrificing myself for the person I loved a thousand times over...pretty brave, don't you think?" She looked up at the hat above her.

"You do have a very strong sense of bravery...yes, but overall you fit with Ravenclaw. Cleverness and your quick-wit outshines them all."

Clara frowned a bit as she looked at the Doctor. "What do you reckon, Doctor? D'ya think I'm in Ravenclaw?"

The Sorting Hat sighed. "Am I the Sorting Hat or not? Please you're insulting me."

"Sorry!" Clara cried as the Doctor pulled the hat off her, lowering his head to have Clara drop it on him next.

"Hope you don't mind doing me next!" He exclaimed as he tapped his foot back and forth.

"Ravenclaw!...With a hint of Hufflepuff, but only in this regeneration." The hat said.

"Oi how'd you know about my regenerations?!"

"I can read your mind, quite literally everything, really," the hat said dully.

"Well! You said a hint of Hufflepuff, then?"

"Just a bit, you'd be in Ravenclaw, though."

"Oh Clara isn't that grand! We'd both be in the same house if we were students!"

"Yeah yeah and you two would probably end up getting into a lot more trouble, bringing disgrace and shame to your house, now if you don't mind I'd like to be placed back where I should be," The hat said bored.

"So feisty!" Clara remarked.

"As are you. Remember...I've been inside your head!"

Clara let out an uncomfortable laugh as the Doctor reached up to place the hat back on the mantel.

"What next impossible girl?"

"Let's visit Narnia!"

"Narnia?! Whatever for? Is it because you like the whole idea of an entire world inside a wardrobe because the TARDIS can do better than that I'll have you know!" The Doctor cried.

"No Chin Boy because I just like it. That's all," she said tapping him on the cheek.

He took a deep breath as he gazed down at her, eyes bright with excitement and he realised he would do whatever it took to keep her glowing like that.

"Lead the way then my Clara," he said quietly and she bit in a grin as she took his hand and led them on their way, as she always did.


End file.
